dans tes yeux gris !
by black sirie
Summary: aucun spoiler du tome 7, Dray deprime et Harry veut l aider Dumbledore accepte de mettre son grain sel et c est cela que sa donne... Reviews please...chapitre huit et le dernier ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer : tous est à JK Rowling **

**Warning : Homophobe barrez-vous**

**praring : 'M' mieux vaut vous avertir des le début ... **

**Note : voilà une nouvelle fics de Hp … elle est presque entièrement écrite… c'est un défi de Mamba… Merci à Mamba de m'avoir corriger : ) je sais que je suis nulle en orthographe lol… **

**Bonne lecture!!! **

Harry Potter se tenait devant une des fenêtres de Poudlard, il observait la silhouette qui se promenait dans le froid vif.

Il avait froid pour lui.

Vêtu d'un simple manteau, Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas lent, mains dans les poches.

La tête baissée il semblait indifférent à tout, il arpentait la cour.

Harry avait mal pour lui, il aurait voulut pouvoir le rejoindre, l'entourer de ses bras, le réchauffer, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le château était désert, le silence régnait, accentuant cet effet de solitude et de tristesse, le brun se secoua, il voulait l'aider, le sortir de la déprime dans laquelle le blond semblait s'enfoncer.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et se rendit au bureau du directeur, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il passa par la gargouille et entra dans le bureau du vieil homme sans frapper. Celui-ci était assit à son bureau en train de flatter son phénix.

« Bonjour, Harry que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda avec lassitude son directeur.

Harry s'assit et observa Dumbledore plus attentivement, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait vraiment avoir prit un coup de vieux. Le gryffondor eu peur tout à coup, est-ce que le vieil homme était au bout du rouleau ?

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda t-il, inquiet.

« Je suis un peu fatigué Harry c'est tout. » soupira Dumbledore

Un lourd silence ce fit dans le bureau, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il vit encore le blond qui se trouvait maintenant près du lac.

Il semblait très triste, après quelques minutes le gryffondor revint s'asseoir devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Professeur j'aimerais aider Malfoy, il a l'air très déprimé depuis la fin de la guerre, je le comprend très bien il a tout perdu comme moi. Mais j'ignore ce que je pourrais faire »

Tout en parlant Harry regardait Dumbledore avec des yeux le suppliant de l'aider.

Dumby se redressa sur sa chaise et Harry vit avec bonheur la lueur brillante d'intelligence et de malice se rallumer dans les yeux de son vieux directeur qui se caressa lentement la barbe et réfléchit quelques instant avant de répondre.

« J'ai une idée Harry, Pourquoi pas un petit voyage ? en plus cela pourrait t'éloigner des journalistes qui encombrent pré-au-lard et qui essaient d'entrer à Poudlard. » suggéra Dumbledore.

« Mais où aller ? » Questionna Harry

« L'Islande, voilà un endroit magnifique. »

« Pourquoi pas ! se dit le brun.

Maintenant il ne fallait plus que convaincre Malfoy de venir avec lui.

Fin du chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Disclaimer : Tous est à Jk Rowling. **

**Raiting : 'M' mieux vaut avertir dès le début. **

**Note : Je dédis cette fics à mambanoir qui est ma correctrice et l'auteure de cette idée… : ) **

**Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!! **

Alors qu'Harry avait l'accord du directeur de partir il décida qu'il allait faire en sorte que Draco accepte de venir avec lui.

Il s'habilla chaudement et emmena une cape pour le blond qui devait geler à être au froid comme ça.

Il prit le chemin du lac.

Le blond était assit à la même place et était toujours dans la même position.

« Tiens Malfoy, tu vas attraper froid. » Dit Harry lui donnant sa cape noire.

« Merci Potter. »

Draco la mit sans dire un mot de plus et le brun s'assit près de lui.

Surpris le blond sursauta légèrement.

« Dit Draco cela te dirais de faire un petit voyage? » Proposa nerveusement Harry.

Le serpentard resta silencieux à cette question mais ne resta pas sans y réfléchir.

' Un voyage, être loin de poudlard et de tout ces souvenirs? Bonne idée.' Pensa Draco.

Et alors le blond accepta.

« Où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller Potter? »

« En Islande. »

Harry fut surpris de ne pas entendre Draco protester et se dit que ce dernier devait avoir accepter son choix.

« Écoute nous partons demain matin, je sais que tu détestes les moldus mais le seul moyen que l'on a pour ne pas nous faire remarquer c'est l'avion. » Expliqua Harry.

« O.k mais je n'ai pas … »

« Pas de problème pour l'argent moldu j'en ai dans un compte. » Coupa le brun.

Harry laissa le blond dans le hall pour se diriger dans sa salle commune qu'il avait évité depuis que ses amis y restaient. Il espérait ne pas avoir à les croiser et devoir leur expliquer ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais il fut heureux ne pas les voir en chemin et ni à la salle commune.

Il fit ses valises avant d'aller se coucher et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva tôt pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il avait mit un jean bleu foncé avec un t-shirt noir qui collait sur son torse. Une chaîne en or autour de son cou et une boucle d'oreille argentée en forme d'étoile sur son oreille gauche.

Il était sept heure quand il descendit à la grande salle avant tout le monde, Malfoy était déjà attablé et prenait son petit déjeuner.

« Salut Malfoy! » Salua Harry.

Draco lui se contenta d'un hochement de tête et continua de manger.

Après avoir terminés de déjeuner les deux ennemis se levèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall où leurs valises les attendaient.

Un homme séduisant les attendait devant la porte du château, celui-ci était habillé en moldu donc Harry analysa qu'il venait les escorter jusqu'à l'aéroport sans utiliser de magie.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Malfoy je suis l'auror Ben c'est moi qui vais vous escorter jusqu'à l'aéroport. » Confirma Ben.

Harry le salua et Draco le regarda d'un mauvais œil.

Ils prirent leurs valises et suivirent l'auror.

Trente minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'avion qui les menaient en Islande.

Fin du chap….


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Dans tes yeux gris !!

Résumé : ' Un voyage, être loin de poudlard et de tout ses souvenir? Bonne idée.' Pensa Draco. HP/DM défie de mambanoir…

Note : je me lance dans quelques choses de nouveau… vous allez voir ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de thème et j'ai un peu de difficulté avec les émotions…

Chapitre trois

Après quelques heures d'avion les deux ennemis arrivèrent à l'aéroport. L'auror les avaient laissés seuls à partir de l'Angleterre et maintenant ils devaient ce débrouiller.

Heureusement pour eux les gens de cette communauté parlaient très bien l'anglais alors ils n'eurent guère de problème à trouver la maison que le directeur leur avait loué pour le voyage.

Ils avaient gentiment demandé à un chauffeur taxi de les amener à l'adresse qui lui avait demandé.

Le chauffeur de taxi les amena dans un petit village tranquille loin de tout. Ce qui était bien c'était comme dans le monde de la magie aucune électricité tout ce faisait à l'ancienne. Harry eut un coup de cœur pour ce petit village dès qu'il entra.

Arrivé chez eux, ils se séparèrent, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis le matin même, Draco s'enferma dans sa chambre qu'il avait choisit, celle du fond du couloir du premier étage et Harry prit celle à côté du blond. Ils avaient tous les deux une grande chambre, avec un grand lit deux places, une salle de bain personnelle, une armoire et un bureau. Harry fut soudainement surprit de voir sa chouette Hedwidge percher sur son perchoir.

« HEDWIDGE, Comment t'es arrivé? »

La chouette le regardait avec des yeux voulant dire en « volant idiot » mais Harry trop content de ne pas être seul ne le remarqua pas, il la flatta et lui dit de ce reposer. Il s'entreprit de défaire sa valise avant de descendre à la cuisine. Draco par hasard si trouvait et préparait des pâtes pour tous les deux.

« J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes Potter. »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup. »

Harry sourit c'était un bon commencement ils ne s'entretuaient pas.

Le brun mit la table pour ne pas rester à rien faire. Il ne voulait pas trop regarder son ex-ennemi parce qu'il savait que sa tournerait de la même façon que la dernier fois, il aurait une érection en a faire mal.

Ils s'assirent un en face de l'autre et mangèrent en silence.

Ils n'avaient rien à ce dire, le silence les enveloppaient telles qu'ils pouvaient entendre les mouches voler. Leur soirée ce terminait agréablement, ils étaient assis dans le salon devant un feu de cheminée cela aurait pu semblé romantique aux yeux d'un moldu mais ils parlaient tous les deux aux vieux directeur voulant savoir si tout cela ce passait bien et si ils aimaient l'endroit.

« Et bien Albus nous n'avons pas encore visité le village, nous nous sommes reposé. »

« Ah d'accord. Je vais vous laisser bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Sur cela ils se levèrent pour aller ce coucher chacun dans leur chambre respective.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Dans tes yeux gris !!

Résumé : ' Un voyage, être loin de poudlard et de tous ses souvenir? Bonne idée.' Pensa Draco. HP/DM défi de mambanoir…

Note : Premièrement merci à mambanoir de corriger … c'est du boulot surtout que même si je me suis améliorée depuis un bout temps je fais quelques fautes… : ) deuxièmement voilà je me lance dans quelque chose de nouveau… vous allez voir ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de thème et j'ai un peu de difficulté avec les émotions… alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez?????

ATTENTION VIOL… enfin un début de viol mais rien ne ce passe vraiment de dur à lire… bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre quatre

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva le premier comme à chaque fois, à cause de ses nombreux cauchemar par rapport à la fin de la guerre.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour deux pour remercier le blond d'avoir fait le dîner la veille au soir.

« Tiens donc Potter tu sais comment cuisiner? »

« Tu sais Draco, j'ai pas eu une vie facile comme tu as l'air de le croire ! » Harry continua de faire cuire les œufs et le bacon. Il donna l'assiette au blond qui était resté silencieux après la révélation du brun, se posant des questions.

« Tu veux faire quoi cette après midi Draco? » Demanda Harry.

« J'en sais rien. » répondit le blond. « J'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit. » Ajouta –t-il.

Harry soupira, mais avait bien une idée en tête, emmener le blond faire une promenade pour visiter le petit village.

Dans l'après midi, Harry chercha Draco et vit que celui-ci s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Toc! Toc! Toc!...

Le brun ne recevant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte et vit le blond endormit sur le lit.

Il s'avança vers lui et le regarda dormir. Son visage était calme, les traits doux et non sans émotion. Il avait l'air d'un ange.

Cela lui faisait mal de le réveiller mais une petite sortie leur ferait du bien.

Il secoua l'épaule du blond et murmura son prénom.

« Draco. »

« Mmmm. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu viens ? ce serait bien d'aller faire connaissance avec le village. »

« Mmmmm. Ouais j'arrive laisses moi le temps de me réveiller et de m'habiller. »

Harry redescendit et l'attendit au salon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard le blond était prêt pour sortir.

Ils marchèrent au début un peu au hasard et à un moment donné ils se retrouvèrent sur une route déserte. Pendant qu'ils parlaient soudainement la température changea du tout au tout, avant il faisait chaud et là il pleuvait en averse.

Ils coururent sur un bon kilomètre avant d'apercevoir une maison. Ils cognèrent pendant deux minutes et une femme très costaude vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous aider? »

« On étaient en balade quand nous avons été prit dans la petite tempête et notre maison est assez loin. » expliqua Harry.

« Venez, entrez. »

La femme les fit entrer et les installa dans la cuisine.

« Attendez je vais chercher des serviettes. »

« Merci beaucoup »

Draco avait garder le silence, il ne voulait pas être ici il ne se sentait pas très bien et espérait ne pas couver une grippe.

Ils dînèrent avec la famille et la femme leur présenta son garçon. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu et d'une musculature bien faite.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand il fut l'heure de dormir Aurélia fit signe à ses deux invités de la suivre. Harry voulu avant aller à la salle de bain où c'était le seul endroit où il y avait de l'électricité.

Pendant ce temps là, Robin le fils d'Aurélia montrait à Draco où Harry et lui allaient dormir.

Tandis que le blond préparait son petit coin pour dormir il ne voyait pas le regard de Robin sur lui et quand il se releva après avoir placé sa couverture comme il le voulait il se sentit poussé.

Le blond était plaqué face au mur, dos à Robin, il sentait l'excitation du brun contre son postérieur, il en fut dégoûté mais ne bougea pas.

Robin lui lécha lobe de l'oreille et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt que le blond portait, allant pincer les tétons du blond et avec ses mains dessina les muscles. Il sentit le blond frémir sous lui et cru que c'était à cause du plaisir, après lui avoir enlevé de force le t-shirt, le brun coinça Draco une seconde fois face au mur, il faisait descendre le pantalon de son partenaire quand il sentit sur son épaule droite une pression et se prit un coup de poing sur la figure.

Harry était furieux, furieux contre Robin et furieux contre lui-même d'avoir laisser tout seul le blond qui était encore faible émotionnellement depuis la fin de la guerre…

Fin du chapitre… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez???


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Dans tes yeux gris !!!!!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling

Warning : slash, yaoi appelez cela comme vous voulez cela veut dire la même chose relation entre hommes… donc homophobes allez-vous en

Pour ceux qui restent je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes bonne lecture!!!!!!!

Note : Je dédie cette fic à mambanoir pour la remercier de son fabuleux travail de bêta et si vous ne la connaissez pas encore aller voir son profil où il y a de belles histoires Yaoi.

Chapitre 5

Auréalia descendit rapidement en entendant son fils crier.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore' se demanda t-elle inquiète. Cela était courant que son fils crée des ennuies, il était quelque peu psychopathe mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec la justice alors elle suppliait les gens de lui pardonner c'était pour cela qu'elle habitait en dehors du village en espérant que la distance pourrait empêcher son fils de faire du mal aux hommes qu'il croiserait.

Quand elle arriva dans la grange elle vit son fils par terre du sang sur ses lèvres et un hématome sur la joue.

Elle soupira et leur demanda ce qu'il avait fait.

« Il s'en est prit à Draco. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose? »

« Non ça va aller, nous vous remercions d'avoir voulu nous héberger mais je vois très bien qu'à l'extérieur il fait beau alors nous allons retourner chez nous. » Lui annonça Harry qui tenait Draco par l'épaule.

Le blond était légèrement sous le choc donc il ne fit aucun commentaire et suivit le brun sans rouspéter.

Trente minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux aux chauds dans les couvertures de leurs lits respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva le premier et prépara le petit déjeuner au blond, il semblerait qu'il en prenait l'habitude et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Le blond ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du lit ce matin là et Harry monta pour aller cogner à la porte de sa chambre.

Aucune réponse ne semblait venir, Harry essaya la porte mais elle était verrouillée alors il décida de laisser le blond tranquille jusqu'au déjeuner. Il réchaufferait son petit déjeuner quand il se déciderait à descendre. Mais Draco n'apparut pas de la journée et le brun s'inquiéta pour le serpentard.

Alors il décida immédiatement d'aller voir ce qu'il ce passait. Il lança un sort de déverrouillage et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Aucun blond à l'horizon, les tiroirs étaient ouverts et la salle de bain était vide.

' Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir descendre ce matin'

' Il est peut être partit pendant que je dormais, mais pour aller où?' se demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet tandis que les heures avançaient.

Fin du chapitre… Reviews Please.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : dans tes yeux gris!!!!!

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling et l'idée est de Mambanoir je réponds qu'à son défi…

Bonne lecture!!!!!!

Chapitre six

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'Harry attendait que le blond revienne mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Quand Harry s'aperçut qu'il lisait la même ligne trois fois de suite il ferma le livre qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé, se leva pour prendre son manteau et sortit. Tous les magasins étaient fermés à cette heure là, seul un bar était ouvert et semblait plein à craquer.

Harry entra et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Son cœur se serra en voyant la scène, il aurait cru que le serpentard aurait plus de pudeur mais non à la vue de ce qu'il voyait, le serpentard semblait s'amuser comme un fou à montrer son corps et personne ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter. Le gryffondor sentit sa jalousie augmenter quand il vit un homme monter sur la scène et frotter son torse nu contre celui du blond.

Harry regarda le visage de Draco et ses yeux qui étaient rouge à force d'avoir bu de l'alcool.

' Il est soûl et va regretter d'avoir fait ce qu'il fait plus tard.' Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et monta sur scène avec l'intention d'aller chercher le blond au plus vite.

Mais quand il posa un pied sur la scène il se sentit tiré par derrière et vit un mec d'une taille impressionnante il faisait trois têtes de plus que lui et était aussi large que lui et Draco réunis. Harry eu un frisson quand il vit l'homme serrer son poing et fut incapable d'intercepter le poing qu'il sentit s'abattre sur son visage.

Il tomba dans l'inconscience. Draco qui s'était arrêté de danser sur la scène sauta en bas et se rua vers le gryffondor inconscient.

« Potter, tu vas bien. »

Mais Potter ne répondit pas et le blond s'inquiéta. Il était lucide, l'euphorie de l'alcool l'avait quittée dès qu'il avait vu l'homme le frapper. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et sortit du bar sous les regards des clients.

Le propriétaire espérait que le blond reviendrait parce que grâce à lui il avait ramassé plus d'argent que jamais il n'avait eu dans une année.

Draco ramena le brun dans leur chalet et le déposa sur son lit.

Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller donc il le déshabilla, lui laissant que son boxer et le couvrit de la couverture.

Le blond veilla sur le brun qu'il n'avait jamais pu regarder comme il le faisait en ce moment, il n'avait jamais remarqué que le brun avait le visage doux, aucun acné ne semblait vouloir endommagé le beau visage, ses lèvres rouges pâle semblaient vouloir inviter tout le monde à l'embrasser et ses cheveux en bataille invitant les mains à venir les caresser. (1)

Draco s'assit sur une chaise un livre à la main, le même qu'Harry avait commencé le matin.

---------------------------

Le matin arriva très lentement, Draco s'était enfin endormit, il s'était étendu près du brun.

Le gryffondor se réveilla doucement, il attendit quelques secondes pour ouvrir complètement les yeux, sachant que le soleil qui inondait la pièce allait lui faire mal et les ouvrit pour voir devant lui une chevelure blonde. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du blond, mais il l'imaginait clairement, un visage sans un masque froid doux et heureux.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle du Serpentard

' Draco?'

Il n'osait pas bouger il aimait beaucoup cette promiscuité avec le blond, mais il sentit aussi quelque chose d'autre presser la couverture. Il avait une érection en à faire mal comme à chaque fois que le blond était proche de lui.

Draco semblait se réveiller petit à petit puisqu'il bougeait la tête. Il entendit un soupir et le blond se leva pour le regarder.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour. »

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps Harry? » Draco avait la voix rauque du réveil.

« Non cela ne fait que quelques minutes. »

Sans en rajouter de plus le blond sortit du lit et alla à la salle de bain. Harry lui essaya de se lever mais son mal de tête l'empêcha de faire tout mouvement. Draco revint dans la chambre avec une potion et le lui tendit. Harry la prit et la bu d'un coup sec.

« Cela aurait pu être un poison Potter tu le sais cela? » Lui dit le blond.

« Oui, mais j'ai une confiance totale en toi. » Répliqua le brun.

Le serpentard fut surprit de cette déclaration mais ne dit rien, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Ils avaient dormis toute la journée, il n'en revenait pas, d'habitude il ne dormait que quelques heures à cause des cauchemars de la guerre.

Harry Pensait à la même chose il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit de toute sa vie, et sûrement à avoir draco près de lui il se sentait bien et pouvait dormir en paix.

Après que son mal de tête ait disparut Harry se rendit dans la cuisine où il sentit l'odeur de son plat préféré, du jambon avec patates et fèves.

« J'espère que c'est bien ton plat préféré parce que je me sentirais idiot. » Lui dit le blond gêné.

« Bien sûr que c'est mon plat favoris, merci Draco. » 

Harry s'assit et commença à manger.

c'est moi qui a écris cela… Wow lol… j'ai jamais été aussi sentimentale dans une fics lol… qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez????

Fin du chapitre qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre : ) l'histoire est bientôt terminée…

La suite bientôt… Bye bye kisou


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : dans tes yeux gris!!!!!!!!

Chapitre sept

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Harry s'aperçut que le blond disparaissait souvent pendant la nuit mais Harry décida de laisser tomber.

' Je voudrais pas me faire un autre œil au beurre noir.'

Le brun soupira, il s'ennuyait, il ne faisait rien de ses journées a part sortir de temps en temps à l'extérieur pour aller chercher de quoi manger mais la plupart du temps il restait dans le salon à terminer de lire le livre d'Hermione.

Le blond et lui ne s'adressait la parole que quand ils en avaient besoin.

Cela exaspérait le brun, lui qui voulait tant que Draco et lui se rapproche plus. Il semblerait que le blond ne voulait pas.

Un soir alors qu'Harry lisait il se passa quelque chose qui fit que la goutte déborda du vase… Pensant que le brun était endormit dans sa chambre le blond avait amené avec lui un homme beaucoup plus vieux et cela avait enragé Harry.

Harry s'était levé doucement du canapé et avait regardé férocement le blond.

« Pourquoi l'avoir amené? »

« Quoi t'es jaloux Potter? »

Harry prit une grande respiration et lui cracha tout au visage.

« Oui, je suis jaloux t'es content de le savoir, alors que moi je suis là à t'attendre toi tu vas chercher quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il y avait de la haine dans la voix du brun, de la jalousie et de la souffrance. Le blond le ressentit très bien ce qui lui fit très mal.

Son cœur se serra, alors qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec des inconnus son amour secret l'attendait et maintenant le haïssait.

Draco n'avait plus envie du brun qu'il avait accosté dans la rue alors il lui fit signe de se barrer au plus vite.

L'inconnu partit sans demander son reste et Draco monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot à l'ancien gryffondor qui le regardait encore avec haine.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

' Jamais j'aurais son cœur, jamais il ne m'aimera parce que je suis le survivant.'

Alors Harry se souvient des paroles d'Albus deux jours plus tôt.

Flash back

Harry avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un alors il avait utilisé la poudre à cheminée et avait demander pour Dumbledore.

Alors pendant une demi heure il parla de ses sentiments.

« Harry, Draco à vécu beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre que tu ignores, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à lui, je sais qu'il est dur à vivre, mais il a besoin d'aide et je crois que tu es celui qui peut lui en donner. »

« Mais professeur il ne veut pas me parler et ni m'approcher. »

« Trouve la force Harry, elle est en toi. »

Sur ces paroles Dumbledore l'avait quitté.

La force mais quel force?

Fin du flash back

' Ben oui, la force de l'amour, je suis idiot pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plutôt.'

Il se leva rapidement monta les escaliers et s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte du blond réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait dire à l'ancien serpentard pour le sortir de sa dépression.

Il cogna légèrement mais ne reçut aucune réponse, mais n'abandonnant pas il jeta un Alhomora et la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser voir la chambre du blond. Le serpentard ne semblait pas être présent pourtant il l'avait bel et bien vu monter.

Il regarda partout dans le petit appartement mais aucun signe de son « ami » il regarda même dans la salle de bain.

' Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu aller et par où est-il partit?'

PFff… mais t'es con ou quoi il a transplané et est allé à la même place que l'autre fois.

' Ma propre conscience m'insulte, qu'est-ce que j'ai mérité pour avoir une conscience aussi nulle?'

Hey je t'entends idiot, si tu me trouve aussi nulle ben je m'en vais bye, t'as plus besoin de moi.PFFFF… Quel crétin et dire que je l'ai aidé pendant toute ces années et cela n'a rien donné

Harry n'écoutait plus du tout ce que sa conscience marmonnait et transplana à côté du bar où le blond semblait encore aller.

Le videur qui était à la porte le reconnu et l'empêcha de rentrer alors Harry passa par derrière dans les cuisines faisant attention pour que personne ne le remarque. Ce soir c'était occupé et Harry savait pourquoi, son cœur se serra, le blond ne méritait pas de se montrer à ses gens qui ne connaissait rien de lui et qui se moquait d'où il venait. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était du sexe. Harry lui c'était tout du blond qu'il voulait, sa beauté, sa personnalité, il voulait s'entourer de tout ce que le blond aimait et ne faire qu'un avec lui.

La salle était remplie à craquer on aurait dit que tout cela était prévu depuis des jours et Harry ne voyait pas le blond.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme blond un peu plus petit que moi aux yeux gris acier? »

Harry avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bar sans se faire massacrer ni intercepté et avait interrogé le barman pour lui demander si il avait vu Draco.

« Oh!!! Tu veux dire le nouveau danseur? Ouais il est dans la salle réservée pour eux. »

La colère qu'Harry essayait de réprimer depuis le début se déclenchait, il ne fit pas attention au barman qui lui disait que la pièce des danseurs lui était interdite et il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où il vit une porte gardée par un des videur.

« Vous êtes qui? »

« Harry, je suis le maquilleur. »

Le videur le regardait d'un drôle d'air mais le laissa entrer.

Harry vit plusieurs hommes séduisants habillés différemment, un en cow boy, un en tenue de serveur, l'autre en pompier, et Harry vit Draco habillé en motard sexy.

Le gryffondor prit une respiration et se mit derrière Draco.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça? »

« Qu'est-ce t'en pense Potter? Est-ce que je vais le faire oui ou non? »

Harry soupira et regarda le blond.

« Écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils voient. »

« Et moi alors? »

« Tu ne compte pas Potter. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, mais il était décidé à faire sortit Draco de sa déprime.

Même si il devait l'emmener de force.

Fin du chapitre… : ) Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??? Il était bien ????


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Dans tes yeux gris!!!!!!!

Note : Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui me font réellement plaisir… j'espère que ce chapitre là va vous plaire… : ) je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture!!!!!!

Black siri

Chapitre huit

Alors que les danseurs s'avançaient chacun leur tour sur la scène, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire réagir Draco, de le faire sortir de cet enfer et peut être de sa déprime.

Il savait que Draco ne guérirait pas tout de suite quand il avait décidé d'emmener le blond en voyage, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela soit si dur de le voir dépérir chaque jour et de ne pas être capable de l'aider.

Il fallait que les petits caprices du blond cessent, la guerre était terminée depuis longtemps déjà et il devait se reprendre malgré le fait qu'Harry comprenait ce que le blond ressentait par moment.

« Draco aller viens à la maison, tu sera mieux qu'ici. »

« Ah, oui, tu crois cela. Que je serais mieux là, avec toi, eux au moins m'apprécient. »

« IL NE T'APPRECIE QUE POUR TON CORPS MALFOY »

Ce que Draco avait dit c'était la phrase qui faisait déborder le vase, Harry prit d'une pulsion prit le bras du blond avec force et le tira jusqu'à la porte de secours où ils pourraient transplaner dans la ruelle. Mais le videur avait entendu le cri d'Harry et les avait suivit dans la ruelle voulant les empêcher de partir.

« Eh vous, revenez ici tout de suite. »

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu donc s'était préparé à transplaner ne sachant pas que le videur l'avait vu le faire.

Harry se sentit aspirer comme dans un tuyaux et tournoyer dans les airs il voyait les maisons, et il vit la sienne dans laquelle ils apparurent d'un coup dans le salon.

« QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS POTTER TOUT D'UN COUP, C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME AU JUSTE? TU ME DÉTESTES ET TU VIENS ME CHERCHER DANS CE TROU POURQUOI? POURTANT CELA TE FAIT PLAISIR QUE JE SOIS DANS CET ÉTAT NON? »

Draco était en colère et cela ce voyait très bien, Harry le laissa se vider et le laissa s'asseoir sur le canapé où il lisait il y a une heure de cela.

« Écoute Draco je suis désolé pour tout d'accord, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de t'emmener en voyage, je voulais te faire sortir de ta déprime je voulais que tu oublies tout ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard mais voilà tu ne m'aides pas à t'aider du tout. »

Draco resta silencieux attendant qu'Harry termine ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Il faut que tu reprenne ta vie en main Draco et je suis prêt à t'aider. Être là quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te réconforter et être présent dans ta vie. »

Le cœur du blond s'affola, il venait de comprendre que le brun lui faisait une déclaration, il était surpris, comment le brun pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un comme lui? Il lui en avait tellement fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand il était à Poudlard, et pourtant maintenant il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Est-ce que lui avait des sentiments pour lui? C'est sûr que depuis leur trêve il trouvait que le brun prenait très bien soin de lui, et lui il l'avait soigné quand le videur lui avait donner son coup poing.

Si il n'y avait pas eu cette trêve c'était sûr qu'il aurait laisser le brun à terre dans le bar.

Harry avait terminé son discours, il attendait probablement une réaction du blond qui ne venait pas.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, c'est tout ce que le blond avait à dire après sa déclaration et où allait–il comme ça? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état! Mais si il le faisait très bien, Harry regarda le blond monter à l'étage sans un regard vers lui et cela le choqua. Il se leva brusquement et monta à sa suite. Le blond avait fermé sa chambre à clef mais rien n'arrêtait le brun. Il leva sa baguette et murmura alohomora mais la porte resta obstinément fermée à clef.

'Sûrement un sort de magie noir.'

' Où tout simplement une chaise qui bloque la porte'

' Tiens tu es de retour petite voix'

'Ouais je m'ennuyais dans mon coin à rien faire et en plus j'ai trouvé ton petit discours de tout à l'heure très émouvant. Tes pas trop con en fait.'

Harry haussa un sourcil face à cette insulte cachée dans un compliment. Il soupira, et poussa la porte avec son épaule quitte à défoncer la porte.

' Tu es sûr que ce n'est qu'une chaise qui bloque la porte?'

'Ben non, je disais ça comme ça et tu l'a crus pauvre idiot mouwawawawa…'

' Qui m'a foutu une conscience pareille'

'Comment faire pour entrer?'

« Draco tu m'ouvres, il faut que l'on parle? »

« J'En ai assez entendu Potter »

' Il ne semble pas que mes sentiments sont réciproque' À cette pensée son cœur se serra et dans un soupir il laissa le blond tranquille.

' Au moins il n'est plus au bar.'

Harry se rendit dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla en se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée, il régla l'eau à la température chaude et entra. Il soupira de bien être et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses pensées.

Il imagina Draco dans la douche en train de se laver, ensuite il pensa que Draco l'avait rejoint, était passé derrière lui et entouré ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentait presque la sensation de la peau douce du blond sur ses hanches et gémit quand il sentit ses mains sur son sexe déjà tendu.

Attendez une minute, ses mains n'étaient pas sur son sexe, mais alors c'était les mains de qui?

Harry ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermer et vit des mains qu'il avait si souvent observé pendant les cours de potion.

Il se sentit encore plus excité, mais voulait avoir des explications.

Il se retourna et vit un Draco habillé que d'un pantalon ample blanc qui était maintenant trempé.

« J'ai été idiot Potter, j'ai réfléchis et je me suis traité d'idiot, tu m'as tendu si souvent la main, tu as voulu m'aider même si j'étais ton pire ennemi à l'école et j'ai fais le tri dans mes sentiments pour ensuite conclure que j'en avais pour toi »

Harry ne lui laissa guère le temps de parler il s'empara de la bouche du blond pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Le brun trouva que Draco était un peu trop habillé alors il lui enleva le pantalon blanc et le balança à travers de la pièce.

Il éteignit la douche et prit la main du blond pour le diriger vers le lit sur lequel il le poussa et s'assit sur ses hanches, il put sentir contre ses fesses le sexe tendu de son nouveau compagnon de vie.

Il l'embrassa encore, pour ensuite lécher le contour de la mâchoire et descendre dans le cou où il donna des baisers papillons. Il lécha et suça le lobe de l'oreille du blond qu'il entendit gémir.

Le brun descendit un peu plus bas, il martyrisa les tétons déjà dressés sous les tortures du gryffondor. Il laissa un ligne de bave sur le poil du blond qui séparait le nombril et le sexe tendu.

Il souffla un peu dessus, lécha le bout plusieurs fois, le blond n'arrêtait pas de gémir sans arrêt, ce qui excita encore plus le brun qui essayait de se contrôler.

Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois avec le blond soit fait à la va vite comme avec son autre amant.

Il prit le membre en bouche après s'être amuser avec, juste avant que Draco soit sur le point de jouir Harry s'arrêta et retourna embrasser le blond.

Le brun s'assit de nouveau sur les hanches du blond et lui demanda de le préparer.

Encore dans les limbes du plaisir que le brun lui avait fait ressentir quelques secondes auparavant Draco lui présenta ses doigts qu'Harry lécha avec plaisir et Draco mit un premier doigt, il fit un aller retour, pour ensuite mettre un deuxième doigts, il fit les ciseaux quelques fois et mit enfin le troisième avec lesquels il fit plusieurs aller retour. Harry lui fit signe qu'il était prêt. Le brun se positionna au-dessus du sexe du blond et le fit entrer dans son antre. Tandis qu'Harry fit les premiers mouvements de va et vient Draco tenait les hanches du brun pour lui donner plus de soutient. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants de plaisir et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et d'embrasser de nouveau le blond qui gémissait.

Harry était au septième ciel, Draco avai touché sa prostate et il hurlait maintenant de plaisir.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisin.

Après encore quelques coups de reins Harry s'écrasa sur Draco pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils remontèrent les couvertures sur eux et le brun s'endormit sa tête posée sur l'épaule du blond.

-------

Les jours qui suivirent les deux amants restèrent au lit, à Noël ils reçurent quelques présents de leurs amis qui leur souhaitaient de bonnes fêtes.

Dumbledore était venu leur parler leur demandant si ils voulaient revenir en Angleterre, ils acceptèrent donc, le directeur était de plus en plus fatigué et semblait sur le point de s'endormir à tout moment.

Un matin, une journée avant que les élèves reviennent de vacances le directeur avait convoqué Harry à son bureau. Harry avait l'estomac à l'envers, il avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle le directeur le convoquait et cela il ne voulait pas trop y penser!

Il monta, arriva à la gargouille où il donna le mot de passe qui pour une fois n'était pas une marque de bonbons populaire de l'époque.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et entra dans le bureau du directeur après que celui-ci lui ait dit d'entrer.

Harry traversa le bureau du directeur pour aller cogner à une autre porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

C'était la chambre du vieil homme.

Il entra et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil mit près du lit.

« Vous vouliez me voir professeur? »

« Oui, Harry. » Le ton de voix du directeur n'était qu'un souffle, il semblait perdre du pouvoir et Harry sentait qu'il pouvait partir à tout moment.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander! »

« Laquelle? Professeur! »

« Celle de reprendre mon poste de directeur, je ne veux pas que le ministre choisisse quelqu'un d'incompétent, je veux que cette école devienne encore meilleure et je suis sûr qu'avec toi ou même Draco cette école va devenir une grande réussite. »

C'est quelques mots semblèrent prendre beaucoup de force au directeur qui se mit à tousser. Alerté par la toux de son maître le phénix vint se poser sur la tête du lit de son maître et versa quelques larmes pour le soulager, malheureux pour ne pas avoir le pouvoir de le faire vivre encore longtemps.

« Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux professeur. »

Harry vit le directeur sourire.

« Très bien, il va falloir que tu te présentes dès demain matin pour le poste de directeur au ministère… il ne faut pas que tu perdes de temps. » expliqua Albus se forçant à garder ses yeux ouverts le temps d'expliquer au jeune brun ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tu présenteras tes projets au ministre… j'ai un dossier sur mon bureau qui pourrait te convenir… amène-le et montre le au ministre… il faudra bien sûr le lire avant… ils vont te poser plusieurs questions. »

Une autre toux plus puissante que l'autre fit sursauter le directeur.

« Professeur gardez vos dernières forces pour vous je vais me débrouiller seul pour le reste. »

« Merci Harry, d'être là. » Murmura Dumbledore avant de partir définitivement.

Dumbledore avait fait sa dernière action pour lui et Draco Harry lui en serait reconnaissant toute sa vie.

Fin de l'histoire… et oui c'est une fin …. Snif… Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos reviews et merci a mambanoir de m'avoir corrigé… : ) snif… ça fait tout bizarre de terminer une fic… mais ça fait du bien…


End file.
